Talk:How To Make Good Video Games Bad/@comment-2189621-20180624173324
Ah, what a beautiful day! I'm in a mood to sin something. Hmm... Maybe a re-sinning of Shows that you want cancelled? Hmm... Maybe one for my cancelled project Super Smash Bros. Tournament? ...How about we try the old "pull out of a hat" trick? .*Reaches into hat and pulls out this page* ...All of a sudden, I don't feel like sinning anymore. EVERYTHING WRONG WITH: How to Make Good Video Games Bad IN 6,500 BYTES OR LESS (Spoilers!) (Duh.) *MOTHERFUCKER IT'S ANOTHER HOW TO MAKE X THINGS Y PAGE. *Dingx50* *"Remove a majority of collectables" Like? *Ding* *"And the awards you get from playing through it" Don't you mean "Rewards"? *Ding* *Ocarina of Time's bosses weren't THAT bad. *Ding* *"Not remaking it for the DS" That wouldn't make the original one suck though. *Ding* *"Make the Dolphins ugly" That alone wouldn't make it bad. *Ding* *"Not remaking it for the Game Boy Advance" Refer to the sin two sins above this one. *Ding* *"Bowser is the final boss." I mean, this is a Mario game, so I don't think it'd be disappointing enough to make the game suck. *Ding* *"And of course, one hit and Bowser's done for. Thus, making it the last Mario game to have Bowser be battled." One hit means permanent death? That makes no sense. *Ding* *"Not remaking it for the 3DS" ...Again. *Ding* *"Make Doopliss as a partner instead of Vivian" I'm removing a sin for this because I fucking hate Doopliss. *Gnid* *"Add a course based on toilet humor" "That would be awesome" Actually, I'm pretty sure several people would be unhappy with that. *Ding* *"I don't think young players would handle racing their characters in that course, would they?" What? *Ding* *"Including Dora/Elmo/Nina as a cart character" Unneccesary children's show character hate. *Ding* *"Make it so you can't play as a Mii" To be honest, the Miis are pretty damn annoying in MK7. *ding* *"Add stupid characters as cart characters" Uh, Pink Gold Peach? Metal Mario? The non-Mario series characters? *Ding* *No accented E in any instance of the word Pokémon. *Ding* *"No Boy player﻿. (ur sexist)" ... *Ding* *"Then all the Pokémon (oh wait I was wrong) we have today would be hideous! AAGH! Wait, I probably shouldn't have said that." WHAT. *Ding* *"Remove good pokemon like Charizard, Sylveon, Weavile and Volcarona." "All the pokemon that exist are Smoochum, Zubat, Woobat, Furfrou, Jynx, Smeargle, Helioptile, Sunflora, Sunkern, Goomy and Magikarp." BIAS ALERT! BIAS ALERT! *Dingx5* *"Pikachu is a serial killer." Okay then. *Ding* *"Make Tepig perverted and like buttsex." I'm starting to realize that my hatred for "How to" pages is not irrational. *Dingx5* *"Darkrai likes to smoke Cigarettes and weed" Dankrai? *Ding* * "No multiplayer." TBH the multiplayer in NSMB series is pretty bad. *Ding* *"Not having Luigi ghosts" Because we all know this is a very important, in-depth feature that we use all the time and makes the game as fun to play as it is. *Ding* *"Make the final stage (Bowser's Galaxy Generator) even more impossible than it already is." That level isn't hard though. *Ding* *"Count Bleck dies at the end" *Ding* *"Any good game" This just reeks of desparation. *Dingx10* *"Have rather ugly looking box art" So does that mean all of the Mega Man games are bad? No. Box Art does nothing in the long run. *Ding* *"Let the bomb hit you" What bomb? *Ding* *"Mega Man (series)" See what I mean? Many of the games have ugly box art, but they don't suck. *Ding* *"Not remaking it for the Game Boy Advance" I have a feeling this "reason" will be appearing more. So I'll chuck ten sins because I don't want to pad out this, and also because I want this page to get all the sins it can. *Dingx10* *"The animatronics are cheesier than Kraft Macaroni and Cheese Pasta." ... ......... *Ding* *Also, that wouldn't hurt the game at all. The cheesiness might add to the "This place is crappy" feel. *Ding* *The "Congratulations!" reasons are, as much as I hate using this word, pretty damn cringy. *Ding* *"Please include that everything could go wrong in this game. ��" Huh? *Ding* *Also, an emoji in a How to page. Such a combination is one that could make the world burn away. *Dingx5* *"Non exist" *Ding* * "Then the wasted text would be "YOU PASTA WAY", amirite ladies?" The fuck is the point of the last two words? It isn't an innuendo, it's a pun! *Ding* *"Have Undyne's cooking taste good, and have that influence Papyrus to make good spaghetti." HOW WOULD THAT BE A BAD THING!? *Ding* *"The music is just mindless screaming over and over again" Yeah. Turning my reaction to this page into music would be pretty bad design. *Ding* *"Jar Jar doesn't call Darth Maul a 'nasty creepo'" I think I know one of the biggest problems with these pages: So many of the reasons wouldn't actually make a game bad. At worst, they just make a game slightly worse. The problem is that way too many of this type of reason appears in literally EVERY "How to" page. Because of this, I'll add 100 sins. *Dingx100* *"Include several more swear words" Swear words aren't inherently bad, y'know. *Ding* *"The bathroom rap is the pee-pee dance from TTG* Random TTG hate, just to add a cherry on top of this shit sundae. *Ding* *"For the sake of US people, only the US games will count." Seriously? *Ding* *"Have it say "Girls Only!" on the front cover. This makes the game sexist." So many of these reasons are just nonsense. *Ding* *"And the very last phase is.........wait for it...........another Burt the Bashful." As much as I want this page to be sinned to hell and back, this was actually kind of funny. *Gnid* *"Buy (insert product advertised here) or it'll be high noon! As in "high noon", it means I'll kill you!" These pages get more and more confusing the more I read them. *Ding* *"THAT ACTUALLY MIGHT BE GOD?????//" Then delete it? *Ding* FINAL SIN COUNT: 230 SENTENCE: PASTA WAY And another "How to make x things y" shot down with the sinning it deserves, I know I said I didn't want to do any of these pages again, but fate does what it does. Also, I was pleasantly surprised to see this was nowhere near as long as the other "How to" pages I sinned. Still, I didn't have that much fun sinning this page this time, and I got demotivated quite a few times throughout the page, so I don't think I want to do another one of these pages. If you want another one, you should ask someone else, or do it yourself.